Things Are Changing
by Twinie4life
Summary: Enter Ava-Monroe Richards; hard ass hunter with abandonment issues for miles, niece of Rufus Turner, and close friends to the Winchesters. What happens when a hunt doesn't go exactly how it should and a demon makes a home out of Ava? Well, enter the King of Hell. [Rating will change]


A/N I know you all must hate me right now! Why the actual hell is she writing a new story and _The Other Argent _isn't even finished? Well this was a dream of mine and it's stuck in my head. A/N at the end!

_The sky had just began to darken as Ava-Monroe settled down in front of the rather large television set in the living room, under the pretenses that she was beginning her homework. Ava and her mother, Val Richards, both knew that she wasn't getting anything completed. Ava-Monroe attempted to toss her unkempt black curls into a ponytail, while she watched her favorite Tuesday night sitcom. Her hair was in a neat two braid style when her parents sent her out the door that morning, but due to all the foolishness of childhood, they diminished throughout the day to her usual tresses of mess. When her mother came out of the kitchen to check on Ava- Monroe's process, Ava quickly pressed her pencil to paper, screwing her face into a look of concentration. All Valencia could do was laugh at her daughter, she was too much like Val's twin sister, Valerie, she was mischievous and brilliant, some times to a fault. Despite, Valerie being the problem child during Valencia's childhood, Val had been the one to get pregnant at seventeen and completely ruin her plans to go to university and become a proper doctor; instead she went to nursing school and became certified. Though it wasn't her original dream, she was happy with her life. She ended up marrying her baby father when Ava was six, she was helping people for a career, and she had an intelligent daughter who was learning far above her grade level. What more could she ask for?_

_ Valencia plucked the large universal remote off of the living room coffee table and flicked the television off, "You know the rules, La Reina," she used Ava-Monroe's middle name, which meant 'The Queen' in Spanish. Valencia was half Colombian on her father's side and half African-American on her mother's side. In many ways, Ava looked just like her; from the dark curls falling down their backs, Ava's being slightly longer, to the smooth sepia skin that was golden, due to her healthy fill of vitamin D. Even at a young age, Ava was developing her mother's womanly curves; which excited many gun and date jokes from her father, Quentin Richards. _

_ "I know, Mamá, but it was a new episode! Chase was about to ask Stacy to prom!" Ava pouted her bow shaped lips that were gently coated with gloss that Quentin didn't know his daughter was wearing yet. Valencia narrowed her chestnut eyes at her daughter, giving her what her daughter unfortunately called "The Butt Whooping Stare." So effortlessly, Ava quickly shut up and focused her dark eyes on her advanced mathematics homework. Valencia smirked and waltzed back into the kitchen, calling "Te amo," over her shoulder. She began making dinner for her family, an arrangement of homemade pasta and toasted garlic bread. It was one of her husband's favorites and she figured he deserved it after working a hard day in the office. The afternoon carried on uneventfully. Ava eventually sauntered into the kitchen to help her mom cook due to her show already ending for the night. The pair was sitting at the kitchen table, with Valencia teaching Ava some Spanish, since she wanted her child to be able to be bilingual. The land line rang by the oven, Ava rushed to answer it. She looked to her mother briefly after picking up the phone, "Hola, que haya alcanzado los Richards. Hi, you've reached the Richards." She smiled brightly as she translated. It was her uncle, Rufus Turner, who was her mother's half -brother from Ava's grandmother. Valencia heard an engine approach the house, she left the kitchen, with Monroe on the phone with her uncle, and went to greet her high school sweetheart. The car door was slammed from outside, Val grimaced she assumed that Quentin had a bad day. When he came to the door it was unlocked and her filtered in the house. He closed the door quickly shutting them into their humble abode. Val greeted him with a smile. Quentin was a tall man, with deep brown skin and surprisingly green eyes, that Val basically opened her legs for. He was the hot boy next door when she was fifteen and she foolishly fell for it and bedded him and on the first time having sex, of course, she got pregnant. What other kind of luck would a girl with ethic roots in the inner city befall on? She approached him to give him a kiss, but was shocked by his response. Quentin brought back a calloused hand and struck Valencia so hard across the cheek, it sent her spiraling into the walls of the small foyer, the pictures that hung on the walls began to rattle and one lone frame fell and shattered around her._

_ Ava jumped and squealed, the girl was easily frightened and the ruckus from the foyer was extremely loud and unexpected. She was in the midst of talking to Rufus about her day and how today had been amazing due to the fact that she received straight A's in all her classes again. She paused in speaking and Rufus spoke up, "Monnie, what was that?" He asked using her nickname._

_Ava didn't answer, but extended the cord to the phone and tiptoed to peek around the corner of the kitchen to see... She didn't know quite what she was seeing. Her mother was on the ground, glass shattered around her like the remains of a piñata , as she grasped her reddening cheek and gasped up at her life partner. Ava peered up at her Papá but that definitely was not him. His eyes were ablaze, he had his mouth set in a sinister smirk that would give Satan a run for his money, and her daddy would never hit her mother. For a brief second Ava witnessed her father's eyes flash terrifyingly black, darker and richer than a starless night. Ava-Monroe was close to tears. Monroe crept back into the kitchen and whispered into the phone rushed, "Uncle Rufus, something is wrong with Papá. His eyes… they're…" She gently began to sob; she didn't know what to do in the situation. Ava didn't know what was going on with her dad, but she knew in her soul that if he got a hold of her whatever he would do would be worse than the spankings she got for misbehaving. _

_Rufus spoke up immediately, his voice tight and coiled, "Ava, his eyes are what?" _Please don't say black, please don't say black. _He repeated as a mantra in his head waiting for the girl to find the nerve to talk. _

"_Black," Ava cried softly onto the phone. She heard a stir of motion on the other side of the phone. _

"_Listen to me, sweetheart." Rufus spoke urgently as he collected the necessary materials. There was a demon in his brother-in-law and he was worried as hell for his family, "You have a hiding spot in your house, right." _Holy Water, checked._ Ava nodded even though her uncle couldn't see it. Rufus continued, "Does your dad know that hiding spot?"_

_This time Ava-Monroe actually said something, "No, it's my special spot." Ava began to fiddle with the hem of her bright yellow shirt, a bad habit of hers._

"_Go there now, don't make any noise. Don't let anybody see you. I'll be there soon." _

_Ava was reluctant hang up. What if he didn't get there in time to save them? What if they were destined to die there? She hung up the phone and rushed through the opposite exit of which her mother walked through earlier and headed up to the attic. Monroe pushed her lean body into a dusty corner, behind a box full of cassette tapes. She began to pray to God, like her mother had taught her, hoping for a miracle._

_Rufus headed out to his dark blue pickup truck outside his home, tossing his supplies in the passenger seat. He bounded in his heart racing wildly. It was one thing to be a hunter, but he would be damned if another supernatural creepy crawly kill another loved one, like his wife. He threw the thoughts of Melissa to the back of his mind and revved the aging engine; he had a thirty minute drive ahead of him._

_Valencia lifted her head, holding her left hand to her rapidly bruising cheek. Now Valencia prided herself on being a very fiery and bold woman, who fought back effortlessly. Hell, after all the fights she got into as a kid, she could have been an MMA fighter. But when she looked into the black eyes of her loved one, the one who just knocked all that was holy out of her soul, she lost her fight. Though her will to live came rushing back into her, like a dam breaking, in the vision of her sweet baby girl. She had to protect Ava-Monroe from this monster. Quentin took a rather large step towards where Valencia sat in a clump on the floor and in a split second, Val was racing towards the kitchen to get her only defense; the phone. She heard the steady footsteps of her husband behind her; they were slow and measured, like he knew she wasn't getting away. He was playing a game and that scared her shitless. Valencia scanned the room quickly and was relieved and worried to find Ava missing from the equation. _

_Valencia was a foot from the phone when she felt the kitchen rug being ripped from under feet. Her head clashed violently with the linoleum floor. A strangled cry escaped her lips, followed by a moan. Her ears wearing ringing, but beyond that sound a chuckle was heard. The echo of his steady steps rang in her ears, and then stopped. A familiar hand wrapped around her ankle, "Now, now, Val, you can't just leave when it starts to get fun," She was being dragged from the linoleum floor to the carpeted floor of the living room. She could feel the carpet burn begin on her bare skin as she fought against his force. The fight was quickly receding again, her will as flowing as the tide, from her. Her head injury had been more serious then she thought, her eyes began to close, as blood trickled past her ear. She tried to keep them open and continue her struggle to protect her child, but her concussed mind ultimately won the battle and she was out for the count._

Okay first chapter out the way! I hoped you liked it this is my first Supernatural story and mature story. Please leave reviews so I know if this is even worth it. xx Second chapter should be coming out soon. Anyways I haven't been around due to school and not having WiFi or cable in my home, so I haven't been able to upload. If anyone speaks Spanish and can tell me any mistakes I made, or any at all! Love you all xx

P.S. I was aiming for Crowley/OC but we'll see where the heart goes.


End file.
